Still camera users frequently desire to enhance or document individual pictures, with supplementary information, such as captions or brief audio segments that can be conveniently accessed during viewing of the image. The need for audio segments has been previously recognized, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,862 which teaches a method of recording sound magnetically in association with still pictures. Nonetheless, such camera systems are not in common use today, owing to the fact that most methods suffer disadvantages due to cumbersome peripheral recording devices, specialized data storage systems, and/or cumbersome playback systems, and to the difficulty of synchronizing these functions with image display (see for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,700). Recording of sound directly on film eliminates the need for separate storage means but may require specialized film layers, such as magnetic layers. Also, previous camera systems have been restrictive in the type of non-pictorial information recorded and presented upon viewing, being aimed primarily at sound or at simple bar code frame identification and not utilizing the full color spectral imaging capability of films. The information density so recorded is typically very low.